Free!- desperate for water
by Rockergirl7760
Summary: Haruka is wandering the desert in search for water when he finds that Rin has tons of it. He will do anything to get some of the water from Rin.


Haruka was walking in a town he had stumbled across in the desert. It was hot and lacking water, he couldn't find any anywhere. He stopped at a huge building. Did he dare go inside? Of course, there might be water in there.

Haruka did some venturing inside of the large building and found a large thrown that seated a red haired man. Haruka widened his eyes at the immense amount of water that was surrounding the man.

Rin stared at Haruka and noticed the thirst the boy had for water, so he thought of a plan to get then both what they wanted.

"you want my water?" Rin asked.

Haruka nodded eagerly.

"well then i believe we could make a deal."

"anything."

Rin stood up from his thrown and walked towards Haruka with lust in his eyes. He placed his hand on the ravens cheek and leaned in closer. His breathe touch the boys mouth every time he talked.

"If you can satisfy me ill give you all the water you want." He whispered.

The raven haired boy widened his eyes at this statement and started thinking. Was he that desperate for water? Would he actually do it? How would he do it? All of these questions and more found their way into his head and made him flustered.

"h-how would i do that?" Haruka asked.

Rin smirked and ran his fingers through the others hair. "If i told you how then it wouldn't be a challenge would it?"

Haruka blushed a little, just the thought of it embarrassed him. He looked up at the taller male and stood on his toes to kiss him. At first it was a light kiss but then Rin placed his hands on Haruka's back to pull him closer and he deepened the kiss in the process.

Haruka wrapped his arms around the mans neck and continued the kiss, occasionally moaning into it, which made a smirk curl up on Rins lips.

Rin picked up Haruka and Haruka wrapped his legs around Rins waist. He continued the kiss as he carried the dark hair boy to his bed an laid them both down. Rin was on top of Haruka and he broke the kiss to look down at the submissive boy. Another smirk found its way on his face as he noticed the buldge in Harukas pants.

When Haruka saw it too he blushed even brighter and un wrapped his legs from Rins waist.

"Horny much?" Rin said as he lightly rubbed the buldge from the outside of Harukas pants.

Haruka moaned lightly and slightly arched his back as a result.

"n-no!" Haruka managed to say.

Rins smirk grew and he whispered to Haruka. "Ill give you a hint, tell me where it feels good."

Rin slid his hand down Harukas pants and in-between his thighs. He rubbed up and down his thighs as he teased Harukas nipple with his tongue. He gained another moan, this one slightly more seductive, from Haruka.

He lifted up his head and looked down at the Raven who was biting back a moan. "Don't hide it, your moans are sexy." He said.

Haruka blushed and Rin rubbed him harder, gaining a desperate moan that escaped Harukas lips.

Haruka sat up and looked at Rin with his embarrassed expression and leaned down to Rins buldge. Rin looked at what Haruka was doing with approving eyes as Haruka got Rins hard member out of his pants.

He stared at it for a little while and then licked the tip lightly, gaining a sharp inhale from Rin. He slid his tongue up and down the hard member and then kissed the tip before sliding his soft lips over it. He slowly took all of it into his mouth, sliding it in and out as the taller male moaned in response. Rin was reaching his climax and he quickly pulled out of Harukas mouth.

Rin flipped Haruka over and mumbled an apology before he roughly thrusted inside of Haruka. Haruka screamed out in both pleasure and excruciating pain as Rin trusted deep into him without even preparing him first.

With one last thrust he came into Haruka and laid down beside the other panting male.

"how was that?" Rin said.

"it hurt." Haruka said bluntly "especially my hips."

Rin scooted closer to Haruka and lightly rubbed his hips after dipping his hand in some water. The cold water made Haruka shiver slightly. Haruka rest his head on Rins chest as he continued to rub water onto Harukas hips.


End file.
